


I told you so

by KanaNezu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Bittersweet, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mysophobia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Protective Miya Atsumu, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Soft Miya Atsumu, Sort Of, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaNezu/pseuds/KanaNezu
Summary: He didn't think it would happen. Not to him, but now he's sobbing in the shower and scrubbing his skin red. He feels so dirty. He's dirty he's dirty he's dirtyhe'sdirtyhe'sdirtyhe'sdi-"Omi?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,, theres a criminal lack of sakusa-centric angst so i'm dong it myself. its baby's first fanfic so feel free to criticize me in the comments. i should stress this has triggering content, so please be careful reading this.

He didn't think it would happen. Not to him, but now he's crying on the floor of a dirt alley. He feels so dirty. He's dirty he's dirty he's dirtyhe'sdirty **he'sdirtyhe'sdi-**

"Omi?"

**_Atsumu?_ **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the store. He wanted to get some hand sanitizer, but he came back feeling dirtier than ever before._

_He had waked into the store and grabbed two bottles of hand sanitizer. He was just about to leave the store when he noticed a bar of chocolate. Particularly a milky way..."Miya's favorite candy..." he mumbled to himself. He stared at it for a minute, before grabbing the bar and going to check out. He gets to the cashier and pays, before stepping out into the night. "cold..." he muttered to himself. "you want someone to warm you up sweetheart?'" he tenses and he hears a voice from behind him. He turns around and looks towards the man, He looks to be in his 30, and Sakusa would found him attractive if he wasn't stepping so close to him. "No. I'm okay thank you.." he stepped away from the man. "Aw come on baby..you look so cold!" The man stepped forward and grabbed his ass "H-hey!" Sakusa struggled to get out of the mans grip, but he latched onto is arm in an iron grip. "St-stop!" Sakusa was getting nervous, He just wanted to get home. "fuckin bitch!" he slapped Sakusa. **Hard.** Sakusa let out a whimper and felt his breath quickening. "n-no stop,," He's 6"4, but he's being so easily overpowered. He keeps struggling in the mans grip and swings his leg towards the mans thigh, but that only get him a hand pulling harshyl on his curls and being slammed against the dirty alley wall. _

_He lets out a yelp as the man attacks his neck, biting so hard he draws blood and c cry from Sakusa "No! s-stop! i d-don't want this!" "shut tup you fucking whore." he grabs his jacket and stuffs it into Sakusa's mouth, muffling his desperate cries. Sakusa has tears rolling down his face and his hands are taped together and shoved above his head "MMGPH! MMPH!' "god SHUT UP!" the man rips his pants down and roughly shoves his cock into Sakusa's body. His eyes widen as his body is torn apart. It's completely silent for a beat, and then Sakusa **Screams**. It's so painful, he's dying. he swears he's dying. "mmphgn.." he's sobbing now, short gasps escaping his mouth as the man begins to move. Sakusa cries out and whimpers and his virginity is stolen by a stranger in a dirty alley. "Fucking...Take it slut." the man practically bends Sakusa in half and his cock penetrates further into his body. A ragged whimper rips from Sakusa's throat s the man carves his body open. The man lands a harsh slap to Sakusa's thigh, wrenching a cry from him as the man slaps him repeatedly. There's blood running doen his thighs and he can hardly fucking move with how fast this asshole is moving. His yelps and whimpers eventually fades into small cries and gasps as he begins the drift off...Until the man's hips stutter against his hips and Sakusa realizes what's going to happen. His struggling resumes as he struggles against the mans grip with renouned vigor. "You little **Bitch** " he slips another finger into Sakusa's abused hole and Sakusa let's out a wail a he tugs on his bleeding rim. The man shoves his cock deep into Sakusa's body and cums. Sakusa can't breathe. the man pulls out and pulls his pants back up. "thanks for the fuck Slut." he shoves Sakusa onto the floor as Sakusa is left whimpering and crying, theres cum leaking from bleeding hole on the floor._

Cut to now and Atsumu is reaching out to him and Sakusa is trembling in fear "Pl-please..please no more.."

Atsumu's eyes widen as he looks Sakusa's abused body, the bruises littering his neck and hands and..and his thighs? Atsumu's mind is screaming at him what happened but he's screaing back because that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Not to KIyoomi. "O-Omi?" he slowly walks towards Sakusa's shaking body and stops when he flinches violently "I-i'm dirty...i'm filthy.." Atsumu rushes over and gently brushes Sakusa's matted hair out of his face, he expected Sakusa to flinch or smack his hand but instead he starts crying and buries his head into Atusmu's shoulder, and Atsumu can hear his heart breaking. he looks down Kiyoomi's body and noticed something..coming out of his body..Atsumu feels his mind freeze. Everything around him fades away and he looks towards his shaking crying lover in his arms. "Kiyoomi.." tears well in his eyes and he embraces Kiyoomi tightly. "Omi.." He gently wraps Sakusa in his jacket and hold him in his arms. "L-let's..let's go home okay? You don't hafta tell me what happened." he mutters and kiyoomi nods slightly in his arms, still sniffling and letting out gentle sobs.


End file.
